


The Last Synthetic

by ModelZXA



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: (Non-Canon Events) It is 10 years after the synthetics declared war on the Youkai and Humans. The Youkai and Humans won, for obvious reasons.But, there was one Synthetic left, mainly prepped for use as a last resort, as he was extremely powerful. Lost in a forest, SRS-8 awakens.(1st chapter: Explanation)(2nd Chapter: Story)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 ~~~~REBOOTING

.

..

...

REBOOT COMPLETE.

SEARCHING CHARACTER DATA.

DATA FOUND. LOADING DATA.

 

 

 

 

 

Robotic Name: SRS-8

Human Name: Kamigami Gōsei

Age: Unknown (Looks mid 20s)

Species: Synthetic Human

Abilities:

Manipulation of the Mind

Ability to switch arms into different weapons

Cannot Float, but uses Thrusters to fly

Occupation: Traveler

Location: Anywhere (Mostly Hakurei Shrine)

Music:

Normal Battle Theme: 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XttIdxTW4Hw

True Battle Theme(When Fighting while Serious):

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ffWs4lCJJtQ

Relationships:

-Reimu Hakurei (Close Friend)

Appearance:

Kamigami wears a robotic synthetic suit as his normal appearance, which is heavily robotic. He is mainly seen wearing a tattered cloak which covers his body and hides his face.

Titles:  
-Synth  
-Robot with a heart  
-Wandering Swordsman  
-Stranger

Kamigami, when he isn't fighting with his arsenal of arm weapons, he uses a katana known as the Kokoro no hane, which translated to "Blade of the mind." This sword was made straight from his power over the mind, at the cost of weakening his powers severely. Kamigami uses this katana with extreme efficiency and skill, being said to slice faster than the normal human eye can track. He sheathes this sword in its sheath, located on his waist.

All of Kamigami's arm weapon morphs are blessed with the "Anti-Yokai" effect, which deal huge damage to all forms of Youkai upon being hit by bullets fired by Kamigami.

Skills: マインド・スラッシュ Mind Slash "One of Kamigami's basic skills. Just a simple slash with his katana."

ブレードウェイブ Blade Wave "Another basic skill. Kamigami slashes in an arc, creating a sword wave which travels foward at great speeds."

戦争ブレイカー War Breaker "A grab skill. Kamigami dashes foward and grabs an enemy. He then smashes the grabbed opponent's back into his knee, breaking their back." (Yes. Its literally Bane's famous back breaking move) 電気的短絡 Electrocution Short Circuit "Another grab skill. Kamigami dashes foward, and grabs an opponent. He then restrains the opponent, and grabs them by the neck, before releasing massive amounts of electricity, electrocuting the opponent for massive damage."

ネヴェレンディング・スティングズ Neverending Stings "Both a grab and a stab skill. As a grab move, Kamigami whacks the opponent with the handle of his katana, before lungig foward and stabbing them 15 times with his katana, ending in a long impale. As a non grab, its basically the same thing without the stun."

桜の花 Cherry Blossom "Kamigami morphs both arms into shotgun form, before spinning around, rapidly firing both shotguns rapidly."

Spell Cards: Kamigami has no spell cards. Instead, he combos his skills together to make the, very hard to dodge.


	2. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, time for the story of SRS-8, or as we call him, Kamigami.

_Powering on..._

 

_Power on._

 

_Recalibrating interface..._

 

_Recalibration complete._

 

 

_Kamigami wakes up, opening his eyes for the first time in 10 years._

 

_He is laying in the grass in the Forest of Magic._

 

_He sits up, and dirt falls off of his chest, falling to the ground. He looks around, curious about his surroundings. He moves his arms, looking at his hands. He stands up. He looks around at the nature around him. He then begins walking foward on a forest path, looking at his surroundings._

 

_Kamigami comes to a river, and it begins raining. Water begins to form a tiny puddle in Kamigami's open hand. He goes to a pond near the river, looking at the fish swimming in the water. Kamigami walks away, walking into an open meadow, where he comes to rest. He continues admiring the environment, when suddenly..._

 

_TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!_

_Kamigami stamds up very fast, startled. He looks around, confused._

_TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!_

_Kamigami feels in danger._

_**TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!!!** _

_Kamigami's right hand morphs into a minigun, as he unloads a massive barrage of bullets upon the trees where the sound came from. After 15 seconds, he stopped. His right hand switched back to normal. Kamigami looked at his surroundings. It was ruined. Bullet casings scattered across the ground._

_Then, Kamigami felt a great power zoom towards him._

 

_Then, a girl, appearing only to be 15, wearing a red and white shrine maiden outfit, flew in. Kamigami switched his right arm to shotgun mode, aiming it at the maiden, who landed. He scanned her, and found her data._

 

 

_**"Name: Reimu Hakurei** _

_**Age: Looks to be 15** _

_**Occupation: Shrine Maiden** _

_**Location: Hakurei Shrine** _

_**Ability: Flight, Use of the Yin Yang Orb** _

_**Threat Level: Large Threat, Caution is advised."** _

 

_"So... You're the one who did this, aren't you?" The Shrine Maiden named Reimu asked, a threatening tone in her voice._

_Kamigami nodded, showing guilt._

_"Hmph... You will be a threat to Gensokyo. You must be exterminated. This will be over quick." Reimu said. She launched some sort of... magic at Kamigami, in massive numbers. Kamigami dodged, ducked, weaved, and spun out of the way of the numerous projectiles, to the maiden's surprise. He then fired at her, 3 times was all he needed. She stopped, and collapsed, falling to the ground. Kamigami rushed to her. He turned her over, and as sensed by his programming, he felt her chest in the area of her heart. He scanned her heart._

_**"Heart Level: Normal. Injuries: 3 Anti-Youkai shotgun blasts to the chest. Chances of death: Nigh Impossible."** _

_Kamigami sighed in relief. As he scanned the location of Hakurei Shrine, he found its location. He picked up the unconscious Reimu, bridal style, activating his thrusters. He flew to the shrine. When he got there, he went inside, and found a bed. He laid Reomu onto the bed. He closed the door to the shrine, and flew to the top of the shrine. There, he laid down, closing his eyes, as he slept._

 


End file.
